1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pointing device, and more particularly to a pointing device having a computer host.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, a pointing device becomes an indispensable user interface of a computer because via the pointing device, a user can rapidly move the cursor along any direction to the desired position or menu shown in a display. Then, the user clicks a button, and thereby, input a command to the computer. Due to the described convenience above, several types of pointing device, such as a mouse, a track ball, a mini joystick, a track board and a touch pad, have been designed. Selection and purchase of such several types of pointing device depend on the user""s respective requirement.
According to the portable ability, personal computers are classified into a desktop computer and a portable computer. Additionally, the portable computer can be further classified into a notebook computer and a handhold computer. Among these, as shown in FIG. 1(a), the desktop computer 10 is unsuitable for frequently moving because of volume and weight. On the other hand, the notebook computer 20, shown in FIG. 1(b), possesses higher portable ability compared to the desktop computer. However, a bottleneck evidently appears at degrading the notebook computer size because the sizes of user interface, such as a display 12 and a keyboard 14, can not be infinitely reduced. For example, users may feel uncomfortable at visual when looking at a display 12 with too small size. Furthermore, it is not so convenient for use when a keyboard 14 composed of buttons having size smaller than a human""s finger.
Therefore, the present invention discloses a pointing device having a computer host to give consideration to the convenience provided by the pointing device and further improvement in the portable ability of the traditional computer host. The present invention is not only a pointing device but also a computer host. It is important to note that the present invention does not include a display and a keyboard so that the volume of the present invention can be reduced significantly.
The object of present invention is to disclose a pointing device having a computer host. The present invention integrates a pointing device with a computer host into a housing. Therefore, the present invention can serve as a pointing device, besides, and a computer host. It is important to note that the present invention does not include any display and keyboard so that the volume and weight can be reduced significantly. Compared to the traditional portable computer, the present invention possesses higher portable ability. Of course, it is necessary to connect a display and a keyboard to the present invention while use.
The disclosed pointing device having a portable computer host includes a pointing device and a computer host. Among these, the pointing device further includes a cursor move device and a command input device. The functions of the disclosed pointing device are identical to that of the traditional pointing device. For example, via the cursor move device, a user can move a cursor to the desired position or menu shown in a display. Then, the user can select the desired command or menu shown in the display. Via the command input device, the desired command can be input to the CPU of the computer host. Consequently, the CPU responds to the input command to activate the computer.
Additionally, the computer host includes a mother board, a CPU, a memory, at least one port and a housing. Among these, the mother board has an upper surface and a lower surface. The CPU is placed on the upper surface and electrically coupled to the mother board via cables. The auxiliary memory is placed on the upper surface and electrically coupled to the mother board via the cables. The main memory is placed on the lower surface and electrically coupled to the CPU via the cables. Via a socket, the CPU is coupled to the upper surface of the mother board. Additionally, a heat sink is attached to the CPU to dissipate the heat generated by the CPU. At least one connecting port is placed along the peripheries of the mother board. Via the connecting ports, user interfaces such as a displayand a keyboard can be connected to the disclosed portable computer.
The above-mentioned pointing device and computer host can be integrated into a housing to form a complete body. In a preferred embodiment, the housing consists of a lower case and an upper case. Among these, the lower case holds the mother board and encapsulates the lower surface. The upper case covers the upper surface of the mother board. Additionally, the upper case has a plurality of air inlets, at least one exhaust outlet, a first opening and at least one second opening. The air inlets of the upper case serve as the intake of fresh air. Via the air inlets, the fresh air is introduced into the CPU by the fan. Then, via the exhaust outlet, the heat generated by the CPU is exhausted. Accordingly, the problem caused by the heat generated by the CPU is solved. By coupling the upper case to the lower case, the mother board and the above elements are sealed. Besides, the first opening and the second opening exposes apart of the cursor move device and a part of the command input device, respectively.